Below the Ruled
by CypressRestored
Summary: Leila June is a yeoman boarding the Enterprise for the first time, along with Marla McGivers, her friend and lover. Khan Noonien Singh wants a mistress and a Queen. Can he have his cake and eat it too? Alternate Universe where Khan keeps his people.
1. Chapter 1

The Winter Gala was packed with people. Marla and Leila were both dressed up, and Marla was wearing a green blue gown, billowing with petticoats. Leila wore an awful gold lame dress that Marla tried to get her to change. The two women were busy talking with each other and sampling the champagne, along with denying or accepting dance requests. A man about their age approached them and politely asked for a dance. Leila huffed, set her drink down and pushed Marla toward his direction.  
"He wants to dance with you."  
"What but I was still talking with Enron.."  
"Which I will finish, goodbye."  
Leila walked over to Enron, dressed in his silver uniform. They talked for a few minutes, before going on the dance and twirling around. Marla was stuck with a cadet who was making some awful mistakes that made Leila lightly giggle over. Marla gave her a sour look as they waltzed by.  
There, across the way stood a very handsome man, also in his formal wear. He had his hat under his arm and caught her glance and held it. Enron was talking but the man strolled over, took her left hand and asked for a dance. She wasn't sure what to say. Strong handsome men didn't normally go after her unless they wanted something from her.  
"May I have this dance?"  
She smiled and said yes. The champagne was set on the retreating tray.  
He was handsome. Leila only came to stay with Marla, and didn't plan on dancing much. Waltz was not her specialty, but this man matched her error and covered it quickly. He was becoming, quite frankly, a mystery man. She'd never seen him before and he was wearing some impressive specks.  
"I take it waltzing is not your speed."  
She nodded and entangled her feet into a trip, but he caught her so naturally.  
"Do you recognize the music they are playing?"  
"4 Winter Score. They play it every year."  
Her short answer was not impressive. Leila realized he probably had a bit of a temper. Marla waved as she danced with someone else. At the end of the dance, Commander John Harrison escorted her back to the snack table. He was about to say something about her dress when Marla came up and introduced herself. They quickly went to dance several times on the floor.  
"He's so handsome Leila. And he's polite- way better than half the cadets attending this year."  
Leila snorted and walked through the dance floor to go get some air. It was cooler in the hallways and she relished in it. She hated dancing and only came to keep Marla company. There was always something that happened at events like these, someone ended up making Marla feel uncomfortable. Of course, Marla hated her outfit. She was sad Commander Harrison never finished his sentence over it.  
The small shuffle of feet played in the hallway, and Leila jumped, crossing her chest and putting herself against a wall.  
The one that came through the shadows was the Commander.  
"Commander Harrison. What brings you out?"  
Her response was warm, until she saw how stoic he was.  
"I was wondering where a young lady would go without an escort. Not enjoying the festivities?"  
He drew close to her, shadows over his eyes, sparkling.  
"Is it like you to refuse a dance three times in a row?"  
Had she?  
"Possibly. I do not care for slow dancing. You're lucky I danced with you."  
She laughed, tugging at the edges of her gold lame dress.  
His eyes, were on fire, slowly taking her in.  
"Dance with me, again. Marla is an excellent dancer, but I'd like to try once more with you."  
She felt cold. Leila rubbed her arms and went to pass Commander Harrison.  
"I told you I don't like dancing. The answer is unequivocally no. I'm sorry Commander. I'm planning on going home."  
His hand snapped on her left arm, causing her to look up.  
"I guarantee I am the best dancer here."  
Leila fought to keep his hand off of her.  
"I'm sure you are! Please let go."  
Then she was pinned against the wall and a hard board of a man.  
"Is that what you really want?"  
"YES. SO LET ME GO."  
The pressure was taking away from her breathing.  
"I think you don't know what you want yeoman. But I can give it to you."  
Oh great. Another bad loser. With the way this was going, she looked at him sadly, before going to knee him in the groin. However, as she moved so did he, grabbing her leg to go around his waist and a searing kiss she couldn't escape from. She moaned in agony, wanting to be free, when he bit her lower lip and lifted her body to clutch onto his with her legs. The hardness through the material shocked her. She usually pulled a good punch but for some reason, she wanted more.  
"This doesn't feel right."  
All the alarms were going off in her head.  
"Please.. Let me go."  
"As you wish."  
Leila smoothed her hands on her dress, and fingers touched her swollen lip.  
"Will you return to the dance floor with me?"  
Leila grew angry.  
"Not with you, or any of your kind. I don't care how good you kiss, how good you dance, I'm ready for no man at the drop of a dime. I don't even care for men that much. So for now, goodbye Commander Harrison."  
She quickly moved away, entering the dance hall and going for a Cinnaburn cocktail. Marla was in the midst of a beautiful arch, when she excused herself.  
"Hey, where were you?"  
"Dealing with another creep."  
"I'm guess you kneed him in the crotch like last year?"  
Leila looked down at the sparkly shoes she was borrowing from Marla's closet.  
"I tried that- it didn't work."  
"Leila, what happened. You're shaking."  
"I'm fine. I'm going to enjoy a good drink, and watch you enjoy yourself."  
"Enron was looking for you. He wants a dance and he's not a full creep."  
"I might do that Marla. Thanks."  
They hugged, before Commander Harrison entered the large banquet room. He immediately headed their way, and asked to dance with Marla several times. Leila was suspicious but danced with Enron a few times. Commander Harrison's eyes were on Marla, and she felt a bit jealous. She hardly got attention from the handsome ones- and Enron was so so.  
Getting tipsy from the drinks, she went to take a seat against the wall. Admiral Marcus was there, and even went to talk with Commander Harrison once or twice. She quietly watched, amused by their body language. The two did not like each other.  
Leila put her curls into a ponytail, and strolled over to the Commander. Marla was there, so she felt her usual bravado..  
"Do you normally push women against the wall with certain suggestion Commander?"  
His eyes were sharp, connecting with her. Oooh, she hit a soft point.  
"You get along so well with Admiral Marcus too. Isn't that quaint? I've never met you before today. What did you do, get into trouble."  
He smirked and replaced his hat.  
"Nothing a girl would understand."  
Oh that did it.  
"Girl?"  
"Indeed. A woman wouldn't need to exert her dominance the way you pretend to. I think you need something but you won't take it from me. And I'm the only one that can give it to you."  
His hand took her hip and pulled her close, breathing shallowly upon her rapid breathing.  
He was so dominant, a crowd she usually stayed away from. Commander Harrison exuded an aura of sex and mystery.  
Before she realized what they were doing, he'd taken her mouth and kissed it lightly, stroking the side of her face.  
"I won't bother you further unless you need me, yeoman. Marla is open for another dance, and I won't miss that chance. Excuse me.."  
Admiral Marcus approached Leila June, having a glass of alcohol himself.  
"Everything okay over here yoeman?"  
She nodded, touching a fat lip. He was so gentle this time.. The man didn't play the game like so many others.  
"Yessir."  
"Is that Commander forcing himself on you?"  
He was seriously inquiring.  
Leila held her breath, knowing she could get him into trouble.  
"It was welcome. I'm just not used to the way the Commander dances."  
Admiral Marcus swished the red wine in his goblet, before taking a dreg of it.  
"If he bothers you again like that, I won't stand for it. My suggestion is to stay away from the man. He's.. still getting used to formal outings."  
He smiled lightly and then walked away, a hand behind his back and the other drinking from his glass.  
Marla was having a great time. She danced over 5 times with the Commander and the two of them even laughed. Leila was jealous. No more alcohol. She strolled over to where they were laughing, and took Marla's hand.  
"I'd like a dance."  
Marla shook off her invitation.  
"We dance all the time, maybe later Leila."  
Commander Harrison smirked. Leila looked up through her lashes, slowly taking him in.  
"When you are ready Marla. I'm done dancing otherwise. After awhile it gets too hard."  
She smirked, and Commander Harrison stiffened. Point one for her!  
Leila sashayed away, ignoring the inflamed gaze of a man who couldn't get a word in.  
Aw, that's too bad.  
The alcohol was hitting her, so she sat down, spending some time with other friends, and even a good conversation with her eternal suitor, Enron.  
Her hazel eyes watched Commander Harrison dance and dance with Marla, and watched the genuine fun the two of them were having. Leila carefully brushed her bangs from getting into her eyes, and sat there sulking for at least a half an hour. Eventually Marla walked over.  
"Are you sensing anything?"  
"The man is bad news Marla. I don't need ESP for that."  
"ESP?"  
Oh! Leila jumped, not realizing he had followed them over.  
"..Sometimes she's incredibly accurate."  
"No, no. Its just a game we've played since I was younger. Please don't dwell on it."  
The Commander was enjoying her uncomfortable behavior.  
Leila June felt vulnerable, putting her face into her hands.  
"Leila are you ok? Did you drink too much?"  
"No I'm just done with the whole entire night. Sorry to disturb the two of you."  
"You didn't disturb anything. I suggest drinking some water, it may clear your head."  
Leila nodded, and slowly walked over to the water table. There were snacks nearby she munched on as well.  
How could this man have so much control over her? He was like a battle of wits, and she could feel herself react to him. She wanted him. Wanted his attention.  
And it felt out of place. Marla was her anchor, she felt fired up whenever she was around. Now, she felt cold and out of place. She didn't like it!  
The glass of water spilled, and Leila walked out of the Winter Gala. The hallways went by smoothly, and quickly. She was going home.  
A hand went around her mouth, and her front was pressed into the wall.  
"Where are you going Leila June?"  
She could feel his hardness rut against her.  
Leila gasped at how strong he was.  
His mouth was on her throat, nipping at her every few seconds.  
"Tell me you don't want this, and I'll leave you be."  
She ground her hips back against his, and Commander Harrison responded.  
"Did you get jealous?"  
She moaned against the hand on her mouth. Fingertips played with the edge of her dress, till it flat palmed her amber panties.  
"Oh but if I could give it to you here- I would. But you would need to beg me for it."  
Leila pushed away, turning red, disbelieving what she was doing. Her neck ached, and the man loomed over her like a predator ready to strike.  
"I'm not begging for anything! Don't touch me again."  
The dark, deep baritone laughter surrounded her like black velvet.  
"Not as confident without Marla nearby are you?"  
Leila went to smack him, but he pulled her arm towards him and kissed her deeply.  
It felt so good to give in to him.  
Within seconds she was kissing him back, hands reaching for the edge of his formal pants.  
Every time he chuckled it fueled her further.  
Her hands were sliding down against his hard want and she didn't care.  
The tapping of feet came down the hallway.  
"Commander Harrison?"  
They broke away from each other, and Commander Harrison put on his cap carefully. He took a few measured steps back and leaned against the window railing, leaving Leila June to straighten herself out.  
Admiral Marcus walked into the light, lifting an eyebrow.  
"This is a formal event. There's a time and a place Commander, and you know it. Now, June this is the last time I'm telling you to stay away from Harrison. Do we have an understanding?"  
She nodded, and quickly went past the two men face red in shame. Marcus even used her last name! Oh..She was going home. Fuck it if Marla didn't go with her this time.

Actions


	2. Patience

Commander Harrison loomed over the shorter Admiral Marcus, irritated that he interfered with his prey. Now he'd been given a warning, which meant a variety of things, so he backed down.  
But he was hard, and he wanted her. The fact she said she didn't want him and had actions opposite said alot about her personality. It was a game of seduction. And he would have won, had not the Admiral stuck his nose into his business. He could have slid into her heat, pummel her into the wall and wring every moan possible from her form. The game was put on pause. He'd have another chance.. He always did. The two men walked down the hall, without surface talk.  
Marla, in formal dress came almost running to them as they entered the final stages of the night.  
"Commander where is Leila? I can't find her anywhere."  
"She said she was heading home."  
He lied. But that was the closest truth.  
"Grrr. I told her to wait for me this time! She is in so much trouble. Now I have to leave here early!"  
"Marla. Maybe she needs time to herself. Stay and dance with me and see how you feel. Perhaps she'll return."  
He lied.  
Marla thought it over, twisting a finger in her red hair.  
"Its not like her to leave without telling me."  
"Maybe she needs some privacy. She didn't feel well."  
Marla shrugged, looking somewhat unhappy.  
"She's more than a friend to me. I'm sorry but I need to excuse myself for the night. I had a wonderful time with you Commander Harrison."  
The Commander kissed both of her hands and smiled.  
"I hope we can again."  
"Thanks. Have a good night! Don't stop dancing because of me!"  
Marla was a cheerful, regal soul. And he wanted her too, but in the slow way of things. With respect for a Queen verses a mistress.

Khan stripped down of his clothing, happy to be rid of it. His hard on needed to be taken care of. Turning on the shower, he braced his left arm to rest his forehead onto, and the right hand went to work on his desire. He came shouting, and then lingered, letting the water wash over him. He needed to use a few private programs to research Marla McGivers, and her companion Leila June. Khan groaned.. He was unsure how deep their relationship went. He lathered himself with soap, scrubbing at his face and body. He was alone tonight. The towel flew across the room, landing perfectly on a chair near the desk along the wall.  
He flexed his muscles, looking at the side of his body in a floor length mirror. He was approached off the streets with questions of companionship, which he generally denied. Now he had a magnetic draw to Marla, wonderful joyous Marla. A flash of young Leila June wearing that horrible dress made him smirk. He had prepared to lie to her, twist of the truth. What she wore left little to the imagination. Marla was dressed like a princess. The two seemed so different from each other, but close.  
"But how close are you?"

Leila slammed her purse on the counter at her apartment. The doorbell rang, and she stomped over to it. It was Marla, still dressed for the ball. She slowly opened the door after unlocking every lock.  
"Hey."  
"Hey. I heard you went home and you didn't tell me what's wrong?"  
Leila allowed Marla into her dark apartment, turning on a sole light at the doorway entrance.  
She walked over and plopped onto the couch.  
"I'm just tired of social activity."  
"Leila tell me what happened."  
"No. I'm just tired of men in general. They hit me up for sex but never a relationship."  
Marla put her hands on her hips and moved slowly in her gown.  
"Enron is safe. You could date him."  
Leila smiled weakly, swallowing what happened into her gut.  
"I'd rather have you."  
"I'm flattered Leila but we both know I'm more into men than women."  
Leila stood up and hugged Marla, then rubbed her shoulders.  
"You traveled all this way in your gown. I'm ok, really."  
Marla hugged her back, red hair down and flowing like thin ribbons of scarlet.  
"I'm heading home if you won't talk with me."  
"You could stay with me, and enjoy the company."  
Marla knew that voice, knew that look and gave it some consideration.  
"Its been a long night Leila. I love you, but I can't see you suffer with something you won't share with me, and sex will not make it any more better."  
Leila groaned.  
"But that's exactly what I wanted."  
Marla half smirked and folded her arms around herself.  
"Stop whining. Let's have breakfast tomorrow."  
Leila smiled up at her.  
"I have a meeting with my superior officer for breakfast."  
"Then we'll find a day to talk, okay?"  
Leila walked over and they held each other tightly.  
"Get some rest. I know you don't like these type of events, and you went for me. Thankyou Leila."  
She nodded into her shoulder. They parted ways after Leila called a cab and paid the fare.  
"No more running off without talking with me!"  
Marla yelled before hopping into the yellow hover car.  
What would they do without each other?


	3. Wasted Drunk Massacre

Leila put her hair in the usual ponytail and checked the lipgloss in the mirror.  
She wore her jogging outfit, which also doubled as formal wear, and set out jogging to the nearest Benny's. It took her 45 minutes of running to catch up to the restaurant.  
The large yellow sign hovered in a circular fashion on top of the pole above her. Taking out her walkman, and stashing it away in a pocket, Leila walked into Benny's searching for her superior officer.  
"Hey lass, over here! And you're 20 minutes late!"  
Leila smiled, and walked over to the table they were sitting at.  
"I am not. I'm like 10 minutes early."  
"Are you saying that I'm wrong?"  
Leila laughed with him as they both ordered breakfast with a shot of whiskey.  
"So I've got you on the Enterprise as a yeoman for the engineering department. I feel you'll fit in nicely with the rest of the crew. Now are you sure you want to go on a 5 year mission? That's the toughest answer we need to discuss here."  
"Oh, what about our meetup for drinking at the Escalade this evening?"  
Montgomery Scott accepted the shot glass, downing it quickly.  
"Wouldn't dream of missing it. And like usual, you'll pass out from too much whiskey."  
Leila pouted.  
"I can handle my alcohol better than that."  
"This is the last time we'll have free time for awhile, so I've been looking forward to it, but I'm bringing Keenser along with me tonight. Is that a'right?"  
Leila nodded.  
Scotty met Leila on one of the space station's bar, and he drunk her under the table. They'd been associates ever since.  
"What happened to the other yeoman Scotty?"  
He sat back and stretched.  
"She got killed during the fight with Nero. It wasn't pretty. You've got to be prepared lassy. This isn't a waltz its a mad tap dance."  
Leila nodded, straightening her black outfit. The food came and went, and the two of them discussed times of arrival, and Enron got brought up.  
The guy was a sweetheart but Leila saw him as rather weak. But he had requested Leila and Marla share quarters. Scotty was checking on if that was going to work.  
"We're close friends. I'm sure we'll do rather well sharing a room together."  
"Well Enron jumped through all kinds of hoops to get it arranged for you. You really should be kinder to the man Leila June."  
She got quiet. Why was everyone trying to get her to stay with Enron? He was boring! Neutral happy Enron. Boring. She did enjoy his attention though. That made her a bit of a bad person, but- hey- Leila didn't care.

Scotty and Leila bid farewell, planning to meet up at the open bar at the Escalade. It wasn't easy to get in, and they wanted a good drinking party before leaving Earth.  
Leila was grateful. If she hadn't have run into Scotty she'd probably still be applying to ships like crazy. She was smart, but preferred small jobs and yeoman was the perfect job for her. She also knew a little about engineering, which gave her an edge over other opponents. Her favorite thing to do was fix something and take a nap at her station, which she only got caught once, and promised not to do it again. Leila started laughing, going for a jog back home.  
The jog was in a beautiful blue day. The air was fresh, and she was enjoying her music choices today.  
It didn't take her long to notice scrolling signs, and pausing with other pedestrians. She took out her headphones and stared at the screens in horror. There had been a bombing in at the London Archives. She'd been avoiding the usual upbeat news, but this was shocking.  
They posted a picture of the wanted man known for having ties of terrorism and of course, it was the face of Commander John Harrison. She went into shock. Her telecommunicator rang and it was Marla, freaking out about the news. It took awhile before the both of them calmed down. They had to call each other back after making a few housecalls to friends who lived in that area. They were fine. Leila couldn't believe John Harrison would do something so heinous. Marla was only concerned with the death toll being over 40 people. Leila could still feel his hands on her, and shivered. The guy was more bad news than ever.

At the Escalade, sat three people drinking quietly amongst themselves. It was an open air bar not far from Starfleet Headquarters, and it was very popular. It was crowded, but Scotty and Leila drank slowly and thoughtfully. They made small talk, with Keenser repetitively ordering jello shots and challenging Scotty and Leila to drink him under the table. It took awhile, before they were laughing and quite drunk. They were making horrible jokes that made no sense, but had them holding onto their seats in merriment. Then Leila got sick, and drunkenly went to through up off the balcony much to Scotty's chagrin.  
"Now wait a minute lass! Not over.. The balcony again. Ach you can't handle your drinks just like I told ya."  
Suddenly everyone was crowding nearby, screaming and pointing at the Daystrom at the StarFleet Headquarters. There was a ship, that was shooting lazers into the conference room.  
Leila gripped her stomach, dry gagging, and watched the massacre. People were screaming and fleeing, afraid the rogue jumpship would come their way.  
"Leila I'm going to have to leave you. Will you be alright going home by yourself?"  
She nodded and waved him away.  
Keenser tugged Montgomery Scott's disco inspired button up shirt.  
"Lets go. Right now."  
Leila watched the whole thing, and shook off people who tried to push her over.  
Who the hell would do such a thing?  
There was an explosion and suddenly the ship spun out of control. How she wished she were closer and could see closer. There was no fear for her life, probably because she was wasted drunk. Bright lights and then the ship crashed below.  
Leila called for a cab, but the streets were strewn with people wondering what was going on. So a fairly drunk Leila decided to walk until she could hail a cab. She wished Marla was there, as she stumbled onto a waiting bench. She threw up again into the gutter. Scotty was correct- she overdrank this time.

Leila woke up with a hangover, sitting up very carefully, but the headache came anyway. She groaned, before digging in her nightstand drawer. After pressing the hypospray on her neck, she already started to feel better. Her communicator had a message on it, and was calling everyone to head aboard the Enterprise. Scotty left her a message of  
"And don' be late!"  
She smiled, rubbing her face, trying to wake up. Leila had bags packed already, and that weird gut turning sensation came again. She had it in the middle of the night, but she figured it was because she couldn't keep anything down. No, this was something more.  
There was no time to dote on it as she grabbed her stuff after throwing on her dress uniform and translator pin. After she was done putting things away and reporting to her department, would she go looking for Marla. Leila was so grateful Enron was able to finagle the shared quarters for both Marla and herself. She'd go on a date with him. That's the least she could do she supposed.


	4. Enterprise

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Marla grabbed her things in a hurry, leaving a few books behind her. The rest of the supplies were already at the Enterprise. She had her title, which for awhile her entire family wondered if she had wasted so much of her life on. The white room caught her shadow, a curvy figure under a red dress with a Federation pin gold and aglow. The room had a few hover boxes that she threw more stuff on, and hastily pushed out of her quarters. Red hair was pulled into a bun, and her legs were long with small boots that pushed the heavy load out and into the hallway. There was a small window of time and it was clicking away!br /"I need to get this on board! Lets go Marla! We can do this..!"br /It took several hard pushes but it finally stabilized, and the duo making its way down the hallway was met with people complaining that kept getting in the way. Sure, this wasn't the most professional thing she'd done but all that was tossed out of the /"I'm sorry! Excuse me! Let me through! Emergency!"br /Red hair was piled hastily in a bun up top her head, one of the few things people would call memorable about /Memorable. About my hair. That would be the end on that list. Almost there..!br /The doors backlogged, opening at halfway to allow her limited space onto the elevator. She knew it would have been better to get this done earlier, but nobody knew what was going through Captain Kirk's mind. The whole mission was hush hush. In fact the red head had spoken to him personally, where Kirk had the same attitude her classmates did: Earth Historian on treks into space seemed ridiculously silly. Which of course, made her angry. The floors passed by in blue light, until she was in line for item check to the Enterprise. By that time, Marla was sick of /Better than /She thought ruefully to /Just across the band of scanners, a recognizable face was in the crowd. br /"MARLA! MARLA I'm here!"br /"Oh thank God. Leila! Grab what you can as it passes inspection!"br /"You got it."br /Leila June eagerly took stock of a few items and arranged the boxes till she was hand carrying what she could. Taking on more than she could see over, Marla chastised her and took two boxes back to the /"They're getting really picky. They are saying we have less than 30 minutes before we're out of here."br /Marla shook her head, eyes shining with a mix of brown and muddled /"Then lets get this taken care of right away."br /The half latina was dressed in a blue outfit, being a yeoman./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Marla held her forehead, and listened to the piles of trash bags pile up on one /"You over packed. Again. We can't share a room like this together."br /Leila folded her arms over her small chest and swished her ponytail in a /"I will make it work. You know I can. If I have to-"br /"You'll sleep on it. That's fine. It won't do if they have inspections though Leila."br /Her form bent over the bags and started stacking /"I couldn't decide what to bring with me, since this is my first time on the Enterprise. I just have this feeling that I'm nowhere near ready for this trip. Its in my gut? I can't ignore it?"br /Marla was busy organizing her things and taking out some of her /"I need a space cleared for my creative spirit Leila."br /"Attention to all Enterprise Crew, we will be departing in 15 minutes."br /"No, no don't touch anything Leila. Let me do it really quick."br /Leila sat down, opened the fridge compartment and pulled out a /"Are you really drinking right now?"br /Leila June was hurt and pouted in her own way, tipping the bottle /"YEP. Since we're heading into unknown territory I brought a little alcohol."br /Marla fussed with her hair and straightened the edge of her /"Let me guess- Enron is aboard. That's the only logical choice Leila! Come on you really underdo it with the guy. He really likes you."br /Leila drank more and motioned a hand like it was talking /"H..Here. Help me with this real quick..!"br /"Shit! Marla I told you to stay out of my stuff."br /The two women had a collide, landing on top of each other. Leila /Marla gave her a kiss on the nose and went back to work, while Leila rubbed her face with her palms and took directions appropriately. By the time the ship was leaving the docks, they were sitting in their shared quarters and quietly waiting the jump to light /"Do you think they'll let us know what we're doing? I am still so upset over the loss of Pike-"br /Leila yawned and /"Probably the closer we get to it. I have a bad feeling about it."br /"How bad is bad.."br /"Its like I said I feel like there's nothing I can do to be prepared on this trip.. I've surrounded myself with different outfits, items, even stuff to keep me awake."br /Marla rubbed her palms on her /"So you think its some type of warning?"br /"My morning started with burnt breakfast. I didn't see that coming."br /"But you aren't disqualifying it as ESP."br /"...I hate when people call it that. I get it once or twice a year tops."br /"But they're usually accurate. Like the fire on your dad's ranch."br /"I'm going for another beer."br /"No, no you are not."br /Marla straddled Leila's lap and ran her fingertips over her chest lightly. They sat quietly together before Leila angled her face to kiss Marla's. It was a tender /"You taste like beer."br /"You taste like Marla."br /They laughed, and then hugged each other /"We're so lucky Enron got us a place to share. He's expecting to taking me out to dinner when possible. I had to agree."br /Marla /"Out of curiosity, did you see Spock earlier?"br /"Oh yeah, something about torpedoes. Really hush hush. He's kind of handsome when nobody's watching."br /A pillow made its way into Leila June's face, /"He's dating Uhura-"br /"Yeah I know. I would never date someone so off my usual wavelength."br /"If you aren't interested in Enron, I might be."br /"Seriously?"br /"Yes he's a nice guy. You keep using him he's going to figure it out Leila."br /Leila did some real work and they were quietly listening to the hum of the ship./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The ride was long and quiet. The two women stayed in their room for a long time. Leila crashed out on two trashbags of clothing, and Marla sat up painting another fascinating figure of /When Captain Kirk gave his announcement, you could almost sense the edge of adrenaline with the edge of a sword. None of what they did would help much. Leila was called to take some reports on the usual weak spot she'd grown to love and hate. Marla was painting with so much red, like blood, and it was really coming together./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When they overheard that the prisoner was coming on board, everyone gathered. Marla and Leila held hands, watching this man inbetween the whole security force they could muster. His hair was slicked back, which Leila muttered to Marla and she nodded. It was definitely /Then for a few short moments blue-green eyes settled on Marla's face, and landed on Leila's. They both held hands tightly, as the Latina felt a wave of apprehension wash over /"His eyes are so cold."br /Marla's voice was unafraid, chattering with other people around them about the prisoner. They got what they /Leila wandered off, half in and out of consciousness. Marla ran after her, and directed them both to the turbolift. When it opened, Spock, Captain Kirk, and Dr McCoy came /"Are you okay Yeoman?"br /"She needs something to eat. She'll be fine sir."br /"Take her to the medbay if it gets worse. I'll be there within the hour. Feel better."br /The doors shut and they were /"How the fuck am I a functioning person?"br /Marla took Leila's face into her /"Get ahold of yourself right this instant. You cannot be on this ship and struggle with ESP or space sickness. This is the last time I'll run after you. Ok?"br /Leila groaned, staring up at her friend and sometimes /"Ok Marla."/p 


End file.
